


The Drowned Girl

by coffeelover2_0



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Coping, Fake Character Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Break, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelover2_0/pseuds/coffeelover2_0
Summary: When life for Marinette gets tough, Tikki and her come up with a way to get away from it all. Thing is is it includes faking her own death. Follow Marinette as she plans her new life and her friends as they try their best to cope with the new reality.Perviously posted on Fanfiction.net under my username FruittreesThis message is very overdue, but I have lost interest in writing not just this fanfiction but fics altogether. I might continue this after season 4 comes out, but until then I'm leaving this as unfinished.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 29
Kudos: 92





	1. Alya, Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, I've been reading fics on here for awhile and writing on FF.net and thought it was about time I got a profile here to spread my works around more. So while this is not my first fic it is my first one on this platform.

Alya p.o.v- Day 0  
Two girls were walking along the banks of the Siene. They wanted to take advantage of the warm weather before it got too cold. This was likely to be one of the last warm days before winter really took ahold. Alya, the bespectacled auburn-haired reporter, was talking excitedly about her blog. The other girl, Marinette, a small pigtailed bluenette, seemed to be listening intently. She nodded her head and made small sounds of agreement every so often.

Suddenly, but as if in slow motion to Alya, her companion tripped on thin air (typical Marinette) and fell into the water with a scream and a splash. Before the reporter could do anything but freeze, Marinette had already started to drift downstream, screaming for help and thrashing around in the cool water.

“Marinette!” Screamed Alya, running along the bank, back the way they had come. No matter how fast she ran the current was faster, she just couldn’t keep up with her best friend. Soon Marinette was a good twenty meters ahead.

“Alya! Someone! Help!” The bluenette cried out in fear, although certainly not as loud as she could be. The only person who either heard or saw the girl was already running as fast as she could to catch up.

The banks of the Siene were oddly empty. No loving couples, groups of friends or parents with children. Just the two panicking best friends, one thrashing around in the water and one running along the bank.

“Hold on Marinette! I’m calling for help.”

Pulling out her phone caused her to slow down and fall even more behind the drowning girl. Running and typing the emergency number is harder than it looks.  
“Help please! My friend just fell into the Siene! I’m following behind her, but I won’t be able to keep up much longer. We’re heading towards the Eiffel Tower. Please send hel- oh no!”

Alya stopped suddenly and froze mid-sentence, she had just seen the one thing she was hoping wouldn’t happen. In the distance Marinette had just given one last cry and went completely under the water. No matter how long Alya watched Marinette did not resurface.

“Miss? Miss? Are you still there? What’s happening? I’m sending help.”

“Sh-she, Marinette just went under, I can’t see her anymore!” With those words Alya dropped to her knees and sobbed in defeat.

oOo

It was what seemed like hours later but in reality it was only a few minutes when Alya first heard the sirens and then felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see that it was Sabrina’s father, Lieutenant Raincomprix. 

“Ms Césaire? Did call the emergency department about a friend falling into the river?” He asked in a professional but kind way. All she could was sniff, nod and say, 

“Marinette and I were just walking along, and she… she tripped,” before bursting into tears all over again.

He gave a curt nod and left so that some paramedics could take care of the distraught girl. He went over to talk to some of the other police officers about reviewing some CCTV footage from nearby businesses. He didn’t want to traumatize the poor girl anymore by asking too many questions or accusing her of pushing the other girl.

As expected, a building close by had good quality footage of the girls on their stroll. After a few minutes of reviewing the tape it was concluded the Alya was being honest and that Marinette had had a dose of bad luck.

oOo

Later that night Alya laid in bed thinking over the whole ordeal. Marinette’s parents had cried when they heard what had happened. Sabine had let out a heart-breaking wail before being engulfed by her husband. That was probably her second least favourite part, after watching the girl disappear. Not that she had any favourite bits anyway.

All the major events of the afternoon kept replaying in her head. The scream as she fell in, her face as she went under, lieutenant Raincomprix’ hand on her shoulder, telling and retelling the story and finally informing the Dupain-Cheng couple of their lose. Alya had insisted on being present as the Lieutenant broke the news as softly as he could.

The Césaire cried into her pillow at the thought of going to school the next day. She didn’t know how she would face her friend’s empty seat. Or her classmates’ sad smiles, as they tried to comfort her without breaking down themselves. Maybe she could have a day or so off? She didn’t see her parents or teachers complaining, not after today’s events.

The more she thought about it the more she agreed with herself. There was absolutely no way she was going to school the next day. It would just be an endless sea of frowns and questions. With no Marinette there would be no light and happiness. The girl had been light and happiness.

Yawning, Alya rolled over just as her phone lit up with a text from Nino.

Nino: Good nite Babe. C U 2morrow

Alya groaned, of course he didn’t know yet. This was going to be tough.

Alya: Im not coming 2morrow  
Alya: something happened to Marinette  
Alya: unless u come over u probably wont c me for a week  
Nino: what happened?  
Nino: do I need 2 talk 2 Marinette?  
Alya: you cant talk to her  
Nino: ???  
Alya: I dont want to talk about it  
Alya: youll probably find out 2morrow, @ school  
Nino: Babe, whats wrong talk 2 me.  
Alya: I cant ok  
Alya: just let me b  
Alya: come over 2morrow, after school  
Alya: we will talk then  
Alya: bye

Wiping tears from her eyes, Alya couldn’t bring herself to say ‘good night’ because if anything the night (and afternoon for that matter) was anything but good. Closing her teary eyes, she rolled back over and tried to sleep.

The last thought Alya had was of Marinette’s face as she sank out of sight. She could almost swear that the bluenette had had a sympathetic and sorry expression on her face right before she was gone.


	2. Marinette, 31 Days To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Miracle Queen Marinette is starting to feel the pressure and Lila really isn't helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter goes back to a month before the previous one. If you haven't read this before the structure goes back and forth between Marinette with the lead up and everyone else with the aftermath.

**Marinette p.o.v- 31 days to go**

Marinette collapsed on her bed and let her tears flow freely. Today had been really tough on her. First, she had forgotten to detransform when she went to see Master Fu, then Hawkmoth had gotten his hands on the miracle box. The villain had then used the lure of the bee miraculous to convince Chloé to join his side.

Using Chloé and the miraculous box had revealed the identities of all the miraculous holders apart from Chat Noir and herself to Hawkmoth. Meaning she could no longer entrust her friends with miraculous again.

Eventually, in a last attempt to protect the miraculous Master Fu had passed on guardianship to her. But in doing so had wiped his own memory of the past hundred and fifty or so years.

By now the poor girl was exhausted, especially after having to meet with the others along the banks of the Siene for ice cream. Luka and the others had been great but looking at Adrien and Kagami was painful. Just thinking of them brought the tears back full force.

**30 days to go**

“Marinette, will you please concentrate on the lesson.”

The girl in question was currently slumped over her desk with her head on her arms. She looked up suddenly as her name was called, “Sorry Ms Bustier, just got a lot of things going on at home.”

“I’m sure you do but it would be greatly appreciated if you would pay attention to my lesson.”

“Yes miss.”

As Ms Bustier turned her attention back to her lesson Alya slid a note across the table, _things?_ Marinette gave her a sideways look as if to say _talk later._

oOo

The bell had only just rung when Alya pounced on Marinette demanding answers.

“Alya, let me get my things first.”

“You’d better give me deets, Girl.”

“And if I don’t?” The shy girl joked, “Relax, I will.”

“So, come on girl. What ‘things’ do you have going on? Spill.” The darker skinned girl couldn’t wait any longer and burst out as soon as they had sat down at their favourite table.

“Seriously Alya, it’s just the usual, nothing to worry about. Helping my parents in the bakery, homework and commissions. Nothing to get all worked up about, hopefully it will all die down soon.”

“That’s all? Must be a lot if you’re this exhausted.” Marinette went was about to respond when...

“Hey guys what are you talking about?” At that exact moment Lila Rossi decided to join the conversation.

“Oh, hi Lila, just talking about how busy Marinette is.”

“If you’re really busy, perhaps I can help by taking over as class rep?” Lila not so subtlety hinted.

“Marinette that soun-” but Alya was cut off.

“No, I’m not so busy as to not be able to carry out all of my obligations,” she then turned to her best friend, “I think I’ll eat at home today.” And with that the small girl got up and left, but not before she heard Lila sniffle out a “I don’t know why she doesn’t like me. All I try to do is help and to be her friend.” And Alya’s reply of, “I know, I’m sure she’ll come around eventually and see just how great you are.”

oOo

“Oooohhhh I hate that girl, Tikki.” Marinette said as she flopped herself on her chaise lounge.

“I know you do, and so do I to be honest.” The little red Kwami said flying out if the small purse and grabbing a cookie.

“What can we do? My life was already stressful as it was, but now that I’m the guardian it’s only gotten harder. And I really can’t afford to get akumatized now, or we risk the miracle box!” During this rant the bluenette had turned herself round so she was lying face down on the chaise.

“And Lila isn’t really helping with that either.” Tikki agreed with a mouth full of crumbs.

“Sometimes I wish I could just make her disappear. You know, poof and she’s gone. That would put a stop to all of this drama and her lies.” she groaned into a cushion, she looked up at her Kwami when there was no answer.

Tikki was looking very thoughtful, then her face lit up when she finally pinned down her idea.

“Well, we may not be able to make Lila disappear, but what if we make Marinette disappear? No think about it, you won’t have to worry about any obligations apart from Ladybug and the miracle box.”

“But Tikki! What about Alya? What about Adrien? What about my parents?! And I would really miss everyone. And the police always find runaways anyway so what would be the use? Except to ruin my reputation!” By this point she was on the verge of a panic attack at Tikki’s proposition.

“You can still see everyone as ladybug. And as for the police, we do it in a way so that no one will look for you.”

“I suppose it would get rid of a lot of the stress piling up on me. But what about my schooling?”

“Marinette, I am nearly 14 billion years old. I can teach you everything you really need to know, as well as teach you other important stuff about the miraculous. And all the other kwami’s would be more than willing to help to.” The wise being stated calmly.

“You can do that? Ok, let me think about for a bit. Tikki, this is something we must take seriously. I can’t just drop out of sight and expect no one to be suspicious.”

“I get that, and I am being serious. I’m not Plagg.” She huffed indignantly, and Marinette burst out in giggles.

After that Marinette and Tikki spent the last of their lunch break talking about lighter subjects and eating fresh pastries.

oOo

That afternoon when Marinette returned to school, she felt lighter. If only slightly, but she still felt lighter. She and Tikki had a half-baked idea for when her life went too far downhill that it was too dangerous for her to stay. As guardian of the miraculous it was always good to have a backup plan.

oOo

Back at school Alya wouldn’t stop going on and on about Lila and how great it would be if she was representative. It was starting to drive Marinette up a wall.

“Seriously girl, I don’t know what you against Lila. She would make a great representative and you would have more free time to do other stuff including getting to know her.”

One look at Alya and you could tell exactly how much she was onboard with the liar’s proposal.

“For the last time, I am not giving up my position of class rep. I am coping just fine!” Marinette huffed sounding really annoyed and fed up.

“You don’t sound fine. Why are you so against her being class rep?”

“Because that liar would just use it for the attention and power.”

“Well, from here it sounds like you’re the attention seeking, power hungry liar. Can you even prove anything she says is false?”

“It’s called google, but I suppose you’d think that was lying too. Can you prove that everything she says is true?” Alya spluttered indignantly at that but Marinette was already too focused on the lesson to pay her any attention.

**28 days to go**

A few days later and the situation was only getting worse. Lila was creating sob stories about how she knew it was a bad idea and that Marinette would hate it, but she was hopeful that the bluenette would listen to her for once. Marinette herself was stubborn in saying that she didn’t need someone to take over.

That in turn with help from Lila’s stories made her seem like the power hungry one. Whenever the topic came up (which was quite often thanks to Lila) her classmates would give her disapproving stares and sympathize with the Italian.

All through these days she reminded herself of Tikki’s suggestion. She hoped she wouldn’t need to act on it, but she would if it was the only option left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.


	3. Nino, 1 Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving some puzzling texts from Alya Nino and Adrien wait for Marinette to come to school only to get some bad news from her parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to everyone who has commented or left a kudos.

**Nino p.o.v.- Day 0**

What the hell did Alya mean by “you cant talk to her”? Did they have another fight over Lila or was Marinette grounded? He thought Alya went around to Marinette’s place so they could sort out their fight. Sometimes he just couldn’t figure those girls out.

He sighed as he put his glasses on the bedside table. Ah well, he would find out tomorrow. Alya’s vague messages hinted at that much. He just hoped it would have sorted itself out by then.

Nino had one last thought before he fell asleep, _it couldn’t be too bad could it?_

**1 day after**

The next morning as Nino waited at the school steps for his small band of friends, he thought about what could possibly be happening between his girlfriend and her best friend.

Soon a sleek silver car announcing the arrival of his own best friend put an end to his thoughts. He quickly arranged his face into a smile before greeting him. “Hey dude, what’s up?”

“Hey Nino, I’m good, what about you?”

Nino thought for a moment, wondering if he should tell Adrien about last night’s weird text conversation. He quickly decided there was no harm in telling him the truth. “I seriously don’t know dude, I had this really weird chat with Alya last night about...” the budding DJ paused and pulled his phone out of his pocket, “Actually it might be easier if I showed you, here.” He passed the phone over to the model.

After a quick read Adrien handed the phone back over, “Well that is really weird. I wonder what happened between them?”

“Dude I’ve been thinking the same thing since last night, and I don’t think Alya’s coming in today. Whatever happened has her shaken up pretty badly and I don’t want to press her for answers.”

The two boys turned to head inside, “Let’s hope that Marinette can fill us in when she arrives.”

“Yeah, _when_ she arrives.” The DJ chuckled thinking of all the times Marinette had rushed in halfway through class. Not knowing the bakers’ daughter would never come.

oOo

The boys sat through class after class expecting a wild bluenette to rush through the door. The longer said girl did not appear only made them more curious.

Every time one of their teachers reached her name on the roll they would hesitate and skip onto the next person. Obviously knowing something the students didn’t. The class soon began to speculate.

It was the last class of the day when Nino picked up on something unusual. Chloe was staying quiet. The mayor’s daughter usually would have said something by now (something nasty, but something all the same) about Marinette’s sudden absence from the class and the roll. In fact, both Chloé and Sabrina seemed to become less and less comfortable as the conversation went on.

He was about to say something when Miss Bustier came in. This was expected but the red puffy eyes she was sporting were not.

“Afternoon students. You will not be expected to work this lesson as I have some terrible news. You may put all of your belongings away.” There was a bit of a scuffle before she continued, “Now I’m sure you have all noticed that M-Mar...” she seemed to be trying to hold back a sob, “that our class rep is missing today. H-her parents have come in to explain.”

Here the young teacher sat or rather fell into her seat with another held back sob. At that moment the classroom door opened and Marinette’s parents, Tom and Sabine walked into the classroom of curious students.

At first glance Nino’s stomach dropped, he could tell something was wrong. Sabine had a steady stream of tears rolling down her cheeks and Tom’s face was also tear stained. It was obvious that neither had slept a wink.

Both stood and looked around at all the curious faces. Sabine broke down crying as Tom who looked like he was just managing to hold himself together began to speak.

“Hello everyone. We held this off for as long as we could, so that you could have some sort of a normal school day, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but ah,” his voice was starting to shake as he powered on slowly getting to the point. Clearly trying to delay the inevitable.

“We weren’t going to give the burden to someone’s else. So here goes, yesterday Alya and Marinette went out for a bit. I think they just wanted to get some sunshine. So anyway, I don’t know how else to say it but, you know how clumsy Marinette can be, she tripped on thin air and fell into the river.”

Nino felt his stomach drop even further, as there were several gasps from around the room. Sabine’s crying became louder and anyone could tell by looking at the couples’ faces that their daughter had not managed to get back to dry land.

No one spoke as the big man continued, though there were several quiet sniffs and sobs from the back of the room.

“No one was around so Alya tried calling for help, but Marinette was gone before the end of the call. When Lieutenant Raincomprix arrived it was only to find Alya staring at the water.”

Tom then turned and swept his wife up into a hug as he too broke down. The only sounds in the room came from the sobbing couple and a few of the sniffling students.

The boys in the front row shared a look of understanding before getting out of their seats and going over and hugging the grieving family. One by one the rest of the class followed. Even Chloé and Sabrina. They stayed that way for the rest of the class, crying silent tears as the hugged each other.

Everyone was reluctant to leave when the final bell rang. They all hugged each other one last time, trying to soak up as much comfort and warmth before they left.

oOo

As the DJ and Model returned to their desk to collect their bags they shared another look of silent understanding. This was what Alya had been talking about. This was why she was so shaken. Why she hadn’t come to school.

Nino gave a small nod to his best friend before leaving the room. He sent a quick message to his parents before setting of at a run. Babysitting would have to wait. He had a mission. His mission was of course, to be there for Alya.

He kept running even as his body started screaming at him to stop. The young man kept his pace despite the looks people were giving him. Because right now Alya needed him. Because right now he needed her too.

As Nino turned onto the blogger’s street, he swore he had seen a flash of red among the rooftops. But he didn’t slow until he had reached the door to his girlfriend’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment, I would love to see people discussing my fic.


	4. Marinette, 26 Days To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette agrees to Tikki's idea and together they start their planning.

**Marinette p.o.v.- 26 days to go**

A couple of days after Tikki’s suggestion and neither of them had brought up the topic again. Neither had forgotten it, but the Kwami was giving the girl the time she needed to think. It was a big decision to make and would require lots of planning and preparation.

oOo

It had been another horrible day at school where Marinette was hounded by her classmates yet again to give up her position as class representative. She slumped onto her desk chair with a sigh and thought over the week. The bluenette placed her head in her arms and sighed again. A minute or so later she perked up.

“Hey Tikki?”

“What is it Marinette?”

“I’ve been thinking about what you said, and I’ve made my decision. Let’s do it. Let’s disappear.”

“Are you absolutely sure about this? Once you’re gone you won’t be able to come back.”

“I’m sure Tikki, and anyway at this rate if we don’t go, I’ll be an Akuma by the end of the year. We just have to be extremely careful about it.”

Marinette was almost sure Tikki looked relieved by her final decision. But then so was she. All they had to do now was plan carefully. Then she would be free of Lila and her classmates.

“I agree Marinette, we have to plan this carefully, but we can’t let anyone find out so no writing anything down, anywhere. We’ll have to remember every part of the plan ourselves.”

From there the pair continued to brainstorm ideas of how they were going to disappear. Like how to not have people search for her, where to stay, what to take and how to get food and money.

“Ok, so we’ll stay at Master Fu’s. I’ve still got the key somewhere. We’ll only take things related to me being the guardian. My diary, which we should replace and rewrite. Whatever is on me at the time I’ll have to dump somewhere that’s not suspicious. For money I’ll take most of what’s in my cash box but not all of it. Also, over the next few weeks I’ll take little extra cash out of my account than normal and spend less of, or even use it to secretly buy supplies.”

“Pretty much, and don’t forget any clothing you’re wearing at the time will have to be destroyed or separated and given out to different thrift shops and different times.”

“Yes, that too. All we need now is a way to disappear without anyone questioning where I am or trying to contact me.”

They continued to think over this point for a while longer but couldn’t think of any solution. Eventually they agreed that they could work on everything else so they would be ready for when they had an idea.

That night after Marinette had had dinner with her parents and was getting ready for bed Tikki spoke up,

“We’re going to have to tell Plagg the plan, so he doesn’t freak out and go blabbing your identity to Chat Noir. Especially now that you’re the guardian.”

“That’s a good idea Tikki, you can do that next time you feel it’s safe enough for you to go talk to him.”

“You’re not going to tell Chat Noir?” Tikki asked getting up from her cushion and floating over to her holder.

“No, Tikki, he could link it to my identity, and what if for whatever reason he gets hauled in for questioning? If he doesn’t know, he can’t give us away.”

She climbed up the ladder to her bed and then onto her balcony, with the red spirit following. It was refreshing for Marinette to feel the cool night air on her bare skin. She stood at the railing, looking over the city of love. It was a beautiful sight, and she loved the view.

From where the bluenette stood she could see the river, shining like silver in the moonlight. It looked so calm and peaceful at this distance. But Marinette knew how dangerous it really was, claiming hundreds of lives each year. Not everyone was found.

Suddenly she gasped, “That’s it Tikki! I know how to disappear.”

“Really, Marinette? What is it?”

“What if we made it look like I drowned in the Siene?” exclaimed Marinette. Tikki looked thoughtful for a minute before lighting up with that adorable smile of hers.

“That could work. You could fall in and then take off your purse with your phone and stuff in it so, nobody can track us. Then you transform and swim away.”

“Well, I guess we have our work cut out for us, don’t we?”

“We sure do, and don’t forget to act normal at school tomorrow.”

Long after that, they stayed there looking out over the city. Finally, Tikki managed to shoo Marinette to bed.

**22 days to go**

For the rest of the week Marinette acted like she had for the past week or so, and not like she had just made a life changing decision the night before. She continued to adamantly refuse to step down as class rep, and to look as disheartened and depressed as she had been lately. When really, she was buzzing with anticipation.

That afternoon she and Tikki were going to have a look at Master Fu’s old apartment, and to take stock of what was there. Then Marinette was going to go home and rewrite her diary, leaving out all the ladybug bits. Anyone who knew her, knew she kept one, so it was safest to replace it.

oOo

Marinette turned the key in the lock and stepped into the room, quickly shutting the door behind her. Everything was a little dusty but otherwise just as she remembered it. There was the mat/bed in the centre of the floor as well as a chest of drawers and various other pieces of furniture. All of Fu’s decorations were left untouched.

Marinette checked the back room and found all the potion ingredients, and some traditional Chinese tea and food. She would need to stock up on other supplies, preferably from a little family run food mart without cameras. The place was pretty much ready for her to move in.

If anyone noticed her living there or came looking for ‘Mr Chan’ she would pretend to be ‘Bridgette Chan’ his granddaughter. Whom he was letting live there as he had moved out and was yet to sell the apartment. Tikki had found a note to her explaining that all the bills were set up to be paid for years to come, so that was fine.

After they had finished inspecting the place the teenager headed to one of her favourite craft stores to buy an exact copy of her diary. With the book in hand she headed home.

Once locked in her attic room the young woman took out her real diary and set about rewriting the whole thing into the new book. Making sure to sound amazed by the heroes of Paris and to change pens every entry or so to make it look like they had been written on different days.

The last touch was to rub it with some dirt and to spill a variety of drinks on a few of the pages. Even making it look like she had cried on the pages once or twice.

By the time she was finished even Tikki could barely tell the final product and the original apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment.
> 
> Also this is completely unrelated but am I the only person who adds instant coffee to chocolate milk? I swear I'm that one kid in my friend group who has all these different food combinations that are actually good but people think I'm a weirdo for.


	5. Adrien, 1 Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien transforms and goes for a run to escape his grief. When he collapses on the Eiffel Tower he is comforted by his partner.

Adrien p.o.v.- 1 day after  
It was an unreal feeling walking out of the classroom that afternoon. To think that shy clumsy Marinette had drowned was unnatural. To think that kind joyful Marinette was gone was strange. How could it be true?  
The blond male walked numbly towards the school entrance and then toward his waiting ride. He got in and the Gorilla drove off heading for home.  
When he got there, he was greeted as usual by Natalie. Who informed him that the school had called about the grievous circumstances and that his schedule would be clear for the next few days. He was glad to hear that nothing was expected of him after immediately hearing about the loss of his friend.  
“Thank-you Natalie.” He managed to give the women a small smile.  
“Don’t thank me, it was your father who said to clear your schedule.” To make sure you are safe at home while he tries to use this opportunity to akumatize somebody, she thought wryly to herself.  
“Really? Please tell him I say thank-you.”  
With that the model went up to his room to have a talk with Plagg. When he got there, he pulled open his jacket to let the Kwami fly out.  
“Can you believe it Plagg?”  
“I know, your father cleared your schedule. That’s a new one to me.”  
Plagg knew what the teen was really talking about but was trying to look like he didn’t care.  
“Not that Plagg. I meant about Marinette.”  
“What about Pigtails?”  
“You know, how she drowned yesterday.” He was too annoyed with the Kwami to notice how outright he had spoken. His words hung in the air both human and kwami too shocked to speak.  
Finally, Adrien cracked, “I need some air. Claws out!”  
In a flash of green light, where Paris’ top model once stood was now Paris’ second favourite hero, Chat Noir. He jumped through the window and out into the world outside. He continued to run over rooftops and to leap across streets until he reached a familiar part of the city.  
It was the rooftop where he had set up that candlelit date for Ladybug a few months back. As he looked around it wasn’t the heroine that he thought of, but of his shy classmate. He remembered that he had brought Marinette here after he had found her crying on her balcony. She had looked so amazed that he had gone to such lengths for someone who didn’t love him back.  
‘Now in hindsight I kind of wish I had set up the rooftop date for Marinette instead of Ladybug.’ His breath hitched as soon as he realised just what he had thought.  
How could he be thinking thoughts like that? After all Marinette was just a friend. Wasn’t she? His heart belonged to Ladybug, anyway. Didn’t it?  
Standing on that particular rooftop bought back so many painful memories. Of the night when he had found a heartbroken girl standing on her balcony, and of a spotted heroine confessing her love for another. It was too painful to stand on that roof, the one that made him think of both the blue haired girls in his life.  
Chat Noir started his sprint again, trying to outrun his emotions, this time his destination was the top of the Eiffel tower. Once there he stood on the top, overlooking the entire city, like a large-scale interactive map.   
The superhero sat down, and his arms wrapped around his left knee while his right leg dangled over the edge of the platform. Resting his chin on top of his knee he allowed the tears he had been holding back flow.  
The blond had no idea how long he cried. It seemed like hours later when suddenly he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ladybug. The young lady didn’t say anything, she just sat down next to her grieving partner. He looked at her through blurry eyes then tackled her into a hug.  
She stiffened in surprise then relaxed, “It’s okay Kitty. Let it out. I’m here now.” She soothed him calmly and held him close.  
There is no telling how long they sat on the edge of the top of the Eiffel Tower. One crying bitterly and the other comforting them as much as she could without words.  
Soon Chat’s sobs calmed to the occasional sniffle and a stream of tears running down his face. He shifted position so that he was no longer leaning against Ladybug for support and turned away from her. Ashamed that she had seen him in his moment of weakness.  
“Kitty? Please look at me. What’s wrong?” She placed a hand over his. His body shook as he slowly turned to face his partner.  
“I found out today that a close friend of mine has just- just…” He couldn’t finish and just threw himself into the arms of his partner again. For her part Ladybug seemed to understand.  
“Oh Kitty. That’s awful. You know you can talk to me anytime, right?” She spoke in a soothing way but there was something hidden in her voice that he couldn’t quite place.  
Silence fell between the pair once again and Chat Noir was glad to just have her comforting presence beside him. They sat like that until dusk, exchanging the occasional comment.  
“Thanks LB, this has really helped but I should be getting home. You should go too. I’ll see you around.” And with that he ran off into the ever-increasing darkness.  
What he didn’t know was that right there and then Ladybug dropped her transformation, turning into his supposedly dead classmate. Standing on the top of the Eiffel tower, exposed to the world, she watched him go, guilt etched into her expression.  
oOo  
Once he returned home and had transformed back into Adrien, he sat in his desk chair in silence. He should be overjoyed that ladybug cared so much about him, but he wasn’t, not with the death of Marinette hanging over him.  
Plagg watched him from the shadows. He knew what had really happened to the girl, Tikki had warned him beforehand to prevent him from letting the cat out of the bag. The Kwami hated seeing his chosen in pain, but he couldn’t help that he was bound by the miraculous not to reveal the truth. A truth he so desperately wanted to tell.  
“You’re quiet tonight Plagg.”  
“Yeah well, I figured if I stayed quiet, I wouldn’t have to listen to your wax poetry about two blue haired, blue eyed girls.”  
He wasn’t allowed to outright say it, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t drop hints.  
“Not tonight Plagg, I’m not in the mood. I’m going to bed.”  
Soon the young man was tucked under the blankets, but he would be kidding himself if he thought he would sleep easy that night. His mind kept wandering off to distant memories. Distant memories of a certain bluenette designer.


	6. Marinette, 20 Days To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the double up last chapter, I've fixed it now. Other than me not checking which chapter I was uploading I have no idea how it happened.

**Marinette p.o.v- 20 days to go**

“Miraculous Ladybug!” The swarm of ladybugs broke free from the lucky charm that Ladybug had thrown into the sky and fixed all the damage that was caused by the akumatized person.

She held out her fist to Chat Noir and he bumped it with his own as they simultaneously shout, “Pound it!”

Ladybug’s earrings beep out a warning and Chat Noir’s ring copies.

“See you later Kitty.” She says turning to go.

He grabs he wrist before she can leave, “Wait, can we meet tonight please? I’m worried about you. How have you been going as the guardian; you’ve been tense lately.”

Ladybug is about to decline, but he sounds so genuine that her resolve softens, and sighs “Eiffel tower, 10 o’clock, don’t be late.” Chat Noir releases her as their miraculous let out another shrill warning and she bounds away in the direction of her school.

Jumping down into an alley, Ladybug barely has time to check her surroundings before her transformation falls leaving behind Marinette. She opens her purse and pulls out a pink macaron for Tikki, who take it appreciably. Marinette makes her way towards the entrance of the alley as Tikki ducks into her purse. The bluenette runs the rest of the way to school and bursts into the classroom just as Ms Bustier is taking the roll.

The teacher sighs, “Marinette, if your going to be late please do so without disrupting the class.”

There are a few sniggers from the students and Marinette catches a glimpse of Lila’s smirk from the back of the room as she apologises to Ms Bustier and the class. As she passes the first row of desks Marinette notices that Adrien is absent from class and wonders if he has a photoshoot. She had stopped taking note of his schedule after her decision to fake her own death. It wasn’t like she could date him if he thought she was dead.

oOo

After morning classes Marinette left school for lunch on the pretence of helping her parents in the bakery. However, once she left the schoolgrounds she ducked into a nearby alley and transformed before heading out of across the roofs. Eventually she came to the one where she had stashed a blue hoodie and a pair of tracksuit pants. Ladybug grabbed these and started to run off to a corner store she had noticed during an akuma fight a few months back.

Once there she dropped down to ground level, released her transformation, and pulled on the extra clothes over the top of her normal outfit. She walked over to the store with the hood pulled up casually and entered.

It was a small store, but the kind that sold a bit of everything. Looking around Marinette noticed that there was a small number of customers browsing the shelves for the items the needed and a mousy girl standing behind the counter serving and elderly lady.

Heading off among the shelves with her hands in her pockets, Marinette surveyed the different products, occasionally taking something of the shelves. By the time she made it to the register she had a small collection of foods with a long shelf life and a few other bits and bobs that would be useful.

The mousy girl behind the counter scanned everything and recited the price out loud for Marinette who handed over the money in cash and left without a word or a receipt. If anyone thought her behaviour was weird, they didn’t comment on it.

Leaving the shop she walked about a block before she came to a secluded alley where she transformed again. The shopping bags in her hands disappeared with the magic as once again Marinette became Ladybug, who immediately took of in the direction of Master Fu’s old apartment.

Making sure no one was around when she got to the building, she detransformed and gripped the newly returned bags in her hands. Marinette walked into the building and up a flight of stairs to the door that once belonged to Master Fu. Tikki zipped out of Marinette’s purse and phased through the lock and the door swung open a moment later. The teen walked through the door and kicked it shut behind her.

She carried that bags to the kitchen and set away all the items and set the kettle to boil. Once the tea was heating up, she removed her disguise and put the clothes away in the chest of drawers in the main room. She pulled out a big floppy beanie, a pink jacket and a large pair of ill-fitting jeans to go to the rooftop that Ladybug had retrieved the first ensemble. It made her inner designer cringe that she didn’t yet have time to make the clothes more fashionable.

The kettle whistled from the kitchen and Marinette went to finish making the tea. Bringing it back she called for Tikki to come join her. The two sat on and drank the tea, while they relaxed and talked.

“Hey Tikki, how long does it take for a power-up to wear off if I don’t transform? I’ve been wondering if it could help with my get away if we used the water-power up.”

The kwami looked up from where she was taking a sip from her thimble of tea, “As far as I know it hasn’t been tried before. Maybe we could ask the other kwamis and if they don’t know either we can test it out.”

“That sounds like an idea, but it’ll have to wait until after school. We should be getting back anyway.”

oOo

After school Marinette had sent Tikki to go into the miracle box and ask the other kwamis about power-ups while she got to work on her homework. The teen was staring so hard at a particularly difficult math problem that she didn’t notice when the red being came back until Tikki was sitting right on top of her work. Jumping slightly in shock she let out a small squeak before calming down and holding out her hands for the kwami.

As Tikki sat in Marinette’s cupped hands the teen asked, “So, how’d it go? What did the others say?”

“Turns out a couple of the others have had to hold power-ups for an extended amount of time before their owners could transform. As long as I don’t eat anything, we should be fine, other food would cancel out the potion.”

The bluenette slumped in her seat, smiling. “Phew. That is a relief. What do you say about getting this work done before we go meet Chat Noir?”

They spent the next few hours working on homework, Tikki patiently coaching Marinette where it was needed. Eventually the young guardian was called downstairs for dinner. She felt a bit guilty about the whole plan when it came to them, but the young lady had not only herself and he family to worry about, but she had to think of all of Paris, maybe even the whole planet.

After dinner Marinette told her parents she was going to bed early in an attempt to get up for school the next day and not to disturb her.

Sabine gave her daughter a quick peck on the cheeks. “Alright honey, sweet dreams.”

After turning out the lights Marinette climbed up to her bed, and then to her balcony on the roof. Tikki followed.

Making sure nobody was watching Marinette signalled to the kwami, “Tikki, spots on!”

In a flash of pink light Ladybug’s iconic costume replaced her pyjama’s. Grabbing her yo-yo Ladybug swung off in the direction of Paris’ most famous landmark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please comment or Kudos.


	7. Chloe, Luka, Kagami, 1 Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's makes a promise and Luka and Kagami find their own ways to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of the chapters that I had prewritten. From here on out I'll probably only post once a month, but keep an eye out for it.

**Chloe p.o.v.- 1 day after**

Chole had spent the entire day sitting in her seat with her stomach twisting itself in knots. Of course Sabrina had told her exactly what she had heard from her father as soon as the two girls met up that morning. The blonde listened to everything the others in class were saying. How she wanted to say something. But even she knew it was not her place to do so.

Guilt clouded Chloe’s mind for the majority of the morning. She was the one who had bullied the poor girl. A person who had done nothing to deserve it apart from annoy the blonde. Marinette had done nothing to deserve either being bullying or drowning. Yet here they were, the bully still standing and the victim at the bottom of river.

By the end of the day the usually loud blonde and her red-haired companion where sitting low in their seats and whispering between themselves. They sat alert when Ms Bustier entered the room and was the first teacher of the day to even acknowledge the bluenette’s absence. Chloe froze at the mention of Tom and Sabine and she watched them closely as they entered the room.

Knowing what was coming didn’t make it any easier to handle. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, as everyone was curious yet dreading the news the sobbing couple had to tell. As soon as the word left Tom’s mouth the tension left the room as fast as and arrow leaves a bow. Only to be replaced by shock and sorrow.

When everyone began to rise and form a group hug the two girls hung back unsure until someone (probably Rose or Mylene) pulled them into the ring. The only two missing were Lila, who was away for some charity business, and of course Marinette.

Chloe let her tears fall freely, for once not caring what others thought. Thinking back over all the horrible things she had done. Bullying people, using her father position to get her way and siding with Hawkmoth of all people. She’s honestly surprised there wasn’t more backlash for that, but Ladybug and Chat Noir were being very quiet about it, for which Chloe was grateful. The mayor’s daughter knows she doesn’t deserve any mercy for what she had done, putting all of Paris in danger. Specifically, those who Ladybug had chosen as her allies. Max, Alya, Nino, Kim, Kagami and that blue haired boy

Unlike other akuma victims Chloe remembered. She remembered every detail, every single one of her actions. She remembers making fun of the first three for wearing glasses and remembers watching them transform. Chloe knows Hawkmoth knows who they are. She knows they are all in danger because of her. Chloe knows that Marinette’s friends are in danger and she knows it’s her fault.

So, right there surrounded by her classmates, Chloe makes a silent promise. Not just to herself, and not to Ladybug but to Marinette. She promises that no matter what, she is going to do what it takes to be a better person. She promises that she will do all she can to make sure that the bluenette’s friends, the revealed heroes, remain safe. Because she owes Marinette at least that.

**Luka p.o.v.- 1 day after**

As soon as Juleka entered their shared cabin Luka knew something was wrong. He knew by the way she carried herself and by the song in her heart. It sounded so cold and empty of any life. Taking his sister in his arms he felt her let loose and cry her heart out. After awhile her song started to sound numb and the older boy wondered at what could have made the shy girl feel this way.

The sat in silence, Luka knew not to press for answers. Juleka would talk in her own time. She sighed, “Marinette’s gone.” And Luka felt his heart stop. “she was out yesterday when she fell off the bank and into the river a few miles from here.”

No! Luka felt like he wanted to scream and cry. He felt like his heart was shredding itself into tiny little pieces. He got up and started pacing in the space between the two beds. He couldn’t believe that such a genuine girl like Marinette was gone. Such a kind, creative girl had lost her life, and at the same time taken part of other’s lives with her.

He sat back down again and reached for his guitar. Suddenly overcome by urge to play something. After a few verses he realised what he was playing. It was Marinette’s song, the song that he had played for her for the first time a month ago. He kept playing, needing some connection to the young designer. Late into the night Luka kept playing the same tune over and over as he and his sister just sat in each other’s company. Exchanging the occasional thought and listening to the steady sound of Marinette’s song.

**Kagami p.o.v.- 1 day after**

For once in her life Kagami didn’t know what to do. Her hand was shaking as she looked at the text from Adrien. It was short and got straight to the point. Just how the fencer preferred her messages. But not this one, oh how she wished this one wasn’t.

Because Marinette was, to put it simply, dead. The first friend that Kagami had ever made by herself, was gone, and the Japanese teen didn’t know how to cope. What was the proper social standard for dealing with the loss of one’s best friend? She didn’t know. No one had ever thought it was necessary for her to know what to do in this situation. No one had ever expected her to even be in this situation.

Eventually she decided to let her anger, sorrow and frustration out on some training dummies in the dojo. Hitting things was extremely satisfying, at least until her emotions gave way to a numbness that slowed her motions and thought process.

After an hour of endlessly whacking a bokken against training dummies with rapidly degrading technique Kagami fell to the floor and cried. She cried until she couldn’t. Then she went to her room, leaving a message with the staff to not disturb her for a few hours and to tell her mother what happened. She must have got the message because Kagami was left alone with only her thoughts for company.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm not going to post them all at once here but if your an impatient person check out my profile on FanFiction.net. As I'm still at school (and back from corona) I usually only find time to update once a month so please go easy on my posting schedule.


End file.
